Baby is my love too old for you?
by sadaharu09
Summary: Bruce Wayne decide investigar a Tony Stark para saber si es confiable o una amenaza. Clark no estará muy contento al enterarse el resultado de su incursión. BL, M/M, Slash: SuperBat – IronBat; Clark/Bruce- Tony/Bruce.


Tony Stark es el espectáculo que adora ser, tiene un traje poderoso, es arrogante y ridículamente carismático, la prensa lo adora, la gente lo adora, pero Batman no lo adora tanto. Preocupado por el nuevo superhéroe que surca los cielos sin muchas precauciones, Batman decide investigarlo, conocerlo y saber si es un peligro, para en ese caso, detenerlo. Batman lo decide, pero no será él quien se encargue de ello, sino Bruce Wayne, quien pasará una agitada noche "investigando a fondo" al magnate.

Por supuesto que habrá quien no esté feliz con estas "expediciones", pero Bruce no pertenece ni hace caso a nadie, ni siquiera al azuloso, y está empeñado en demostrárselo.

SuperBat – IronBat

Clark/Bruce- Tony/Bruce

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de MARVEL y DC comics.

* * *

><p>Para desarrollar esta historia me basaré en el Tony Stark de las películas actuales, y Bruce como una personalidad abstracta de los comics de Batman que he leído de él, joven, de veinticinco años, Superman estará en la misma edad, y con una mezcla de Tierra uno y The New 52!<p>

-Aquí, parece que es tu favorito –se dejaba caer en el sillón a su lado después de darle la bebida, y le guiñaba un ojo a la mujer sentada en el brazo del sillón al lado de su objetivo.

-Oh, parece que eres más observador de lo que los rumores dicen –una sonrisa encantadora, bien planeada, simetría perfecta, mostrando los dientes.

-Que no te engañe, soy pura apariencia, además, realmente no has tomado todo lo que parece esta noche, ¿no? –siempre entre bromas, aunque directo, lo hacía juntar las cejas un poco, pero no lo impresionaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Digo que, si el día de mañana las plantas comienzan a transpirar champagne sabré a quién agradecérselo –tomaba hasta el fondo de su copa y tomaba otra de la bandeja del mesero que iba pasando, ahora lo miraba a los ojos, con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, creo que debo decir, "de nada" –bien, en esa lo había atrapado, pero ahora no perdería, se tomaba todo lo de la copa también.

-Eres todo un botánico.

-¿De qué hablan? –preguntaba la supermodelo con su cara sonriente y poco inteligente, pero ridículamente hermosa, la boca abierta, mostrando los dientes, con una mano alrededor de los hombros del magnate.

-Katty, querida, ¿por qué no vas por una copa para nuestro amigo?

-Me llamo Courtney –seguía estúpidamente sonriente.

-Mejor que sea una botella –replicaba arrugando un poco la nariz de forma graciosa, como si le hablara a una niña, ella se enderezaba un poco y veía al hombre que acompañaba, este sólo levantaba las cejas y apretaba los labios con un una expresión de "lo que el otro hombre estúpidamente rico dijo", y asentía un poco. Ella se ponía de pie, aún sonriendo pero un poco confundida, caminaba sobre sus tacones tambaleantes lejos de los dos. Cuando ella se iba él tronaba los dedos y aparecía un mesero con la botella para servirle más, él se la quitaba, se servía él mismo y le indicaba irse.

-Es usted un caballero –le decía cuando llenaba su copa también.

-Ya te dije que no te dejes engañar, lo único que busco es emborracharte.

-Buena suerte con eso –parecía relajado, sonriente, pero lo juzgaba con la mirada, él siempre era meticuloso, esta no era para nada la excepción, de hecho, era su razón de estar.

-Así que, ¿qué trae al niño dorado de Gotham a mi humilde morada?

-Una invitación, ¿quién podría negarse a una velada nadando en el ego de Tony Stark?

-En eso tienes razón, la verdad es que son muy buenas, con todo el ego y… pero Pepper invita un montón de gente –cruzaba las piernas y estiraba su mano en el respaldo del sillón, detrás de Bruce−, y por su cara de sorpresa hoy, es la primera vez que aceptas… escuché que preferías las tuyas porque te gusta la poca competencia.

-No te dejes engañar, soy bastante aguerrido en realidad –fingía no darse cuenta, tenía el presentimiento de que Stark era realmente el cerdo atrevido que todos decían, pero era un tipo divertido, ridículamente carismático, y presentía que no era lo único.

-Qué sorpresa, ¡yo también! –bebía− Sólo que aún no he encontrado quien me haga competencia pero, en serio, señor Wayne, ¿a qué debo tal honor?

-Lo de siempre, diversión, negocios –lo miraba con un toque de gato en la comisura derecha de sus labios, Stark lo miraba beber después, e inmediatamente le ofrecía más, por alguna extraña razón, Wayne no podía negarse.

-Oh, vamos, ni siquiera tú te crees eso, no pareces ese tipo de persona… me intriga, señor Wayne, ¿por qué tanto secretismo?

-¿Qué es "secretismo", señor Stark"? Me parece que está usted borracho.

-Sí –miraba a los lados−, sí lo estoy –más champagne−… 25 años, huérfano, gigoló sin compromisos, el mundo parece creer que es sólo una cara bonita (yo también creo que su cara es bonita, por cierto), sin embargo su legado es prospero, realmente no va a tantas fiestas y sólo aparece diez minutos antes de tener que salir con alguna muchacha, le encantan las fiestas privadas aunque al parecer en esas tampoco se queda mucho, según testigos, es fan de la beneficencia y ha hecho donaciones importantes a casi cada centro público de Gotham City sin recibir reconocimientos reales… la verdad parece que aunque lo crean un presumido, usted, señor Wayne, busca desesperadamente estar fuera de foco, ¿por qué tanto secreto? ¿Por qué esconder esa cara bonita? ¿Por qué está aquí ahora? Y más importante, ¿por qué estamos discutiendo esto con la ropa puesta?

-Es usted un cerdo señor Stark –no lo decía como un insulto, no realmente.

-Lo sé, seguramente debe ser difícil no poder dejar de pensar en besar a este cerdo mientras invade su privacidad.

-Y un acosador.

-Nah, la verdad lo conocía cinco minutos antes de venir a sentarme a su lado Jarvis me hizo un resumen, es bastante útil.

-Me siento honrado –inclinaba un poco la cabeza, Tony lo hacía beber de nuevo, con sus ademanes. Este hombre, era tan extraño este hombre, había algo en él, tan inusual, por lo menos ahora sabía que no era un idiota, no uno completo, aunque todavía no sabía si era de fiar. A alguien con un poder tan grande, y esa tecnología, debía evaluar qué tan peligroso era, y cómo encargarse de él en caso de que lo fuera demasiado−… desafortunadamente, señor Stark, el único informe que Alfred trajo para mí fue sobre su empresa…

-Oh vamos, realmente no estás interesado en hacer negocios conmigo, o ya lo hubieras hecho antes, o por correo, no sé qué quería viniendo aquí, señor Wayne, pero ahora mismo espero que quiera lo mismo que yo –le guiñaba un ojo, ¿no era perfecto este hombre?

-Señor Stark, habla usted mucho, es grosero, engreído, y probablemente tan idiota como todos dicen –se lo decía con calma, sirviéndose más.

-Y yo creo que me he enamorado.

-Yo creo que estás borracho.

-Muy borracho… vamos Bruce.

-No lo creo, Stark, pero fue un buen intento.

… … … … …

… … … …

… … …

… …

…

-Cállate… −la voz de Bruce era aire caliente saliendo a presión sobre su cuello. Tony estaba sentado en la cama y Bruce sobre él, con una rodilla lado a lado de sus piernas, olía a alcohol, tenía la cara roja y una mirada turbulenta, las manos de Tony finalmente tocaban lo que quería, ¿podía existir un trasero más firme y perfecto en la tierra? Haría una encuesta.

-¿Qué? No me digas que no te gustan los halagos, a todo el mundo le gustan los halagos, no creo ser la primer o última persona que hable sobre los maravillosos atributos de tu tra… −Bruce le jalaba el cabello arriba de la nuca y lo hacía mirarlo, hablaba cerca de su boca.

-Cállate, Tony… o hablas o follas, tú decides… −Tony lo veía negando un poco con la cabeza, tragaba saliva y estaba a punto de hablar, pero cerraba la boca, esa expresión, tanta lujuria en una cara esculpida por dioses, ¿era real? Claro que sí. Era él quien seguía el beso, salvaje, demandante, puro deseo nadando en alcohol.

En el piso de la habitación había varias botellas vacías, afuera ahí la gente había dejado la torre hace rato, ellos se habían quedado bebiendo. Tony Stark había logrado emborrachar a Bruce Wayne, seducirlo, ponerlo caliente, lo había dudado un poco al principio pero vamos, él es Tony Stark, ¿hay algo que le sea imposible? Era una de esas ocasiones en las que realmente adoraba ser él mismo, más de lo normal, claro.

Podía sentir su erección siendo aplastada por el atlético cuerpo mientras le quitaba la camisa, la luz era tenue y estaba borracho, podía sentir la textura de algunas cicatrices, pero no pensaba en ello, sólo en su torso perfectamente trabajado. Besaba su pecho, mordía, lo escuchaba jadear mientras habilidosamente también le quitaba la camisa, la ropa salía volando, por un momento se quedaba absorto en el Arc Reactor que mantenía vivo a Stark, lo tocaba con la punta de sus dedos, era hermoso. Pero Tony no quería perder tiempo en esas cosas, agarraba la mano de bruce, besaba esos mismos dedos, y entonces Wayne lo empujaba dejando su espalda plana contra el colchón. Se inclinaba sobre él mientras con una mano finalmente abría su pantalón, sonriente, con un aire de depredador, sudando, seguro que él también sudaba.

Sentía las manos de Bruce sobre su erección y debía enderezarse un poco, alcanzando su perfecto cuello para atraerlo en un beso, deslizando su mano sobre su pantalón también. Bruce era hábil, pero él era Tony Stark. No se daba cuenta cuando su pantalón estaba flojo, sin cinto o botones que interrumpieran, Stark volvía a poner las manos sobre su trasero, y una de ellas oprimía sus dedos sobre la entrada de Bruce robándole un gemido, sonriendo por su éxito. Wayne le mordía el labio inferior de manera poco piadosa, como si quisiera comérselo y se movía sobre él, adelante y atrás con un ritmo perfecto, mientras Stark ponía dos de sus dedos en él, podía sentirlo humedecerse y dilatarse, derretirse, eso le decía que sin duda el chico de Gotham sabía cómo divertirse. Ahora no se sentiría culpable por acostarse con él luego de emborracharlo, eso era bueno. Su erección desnuda rosaba contra la de Bruce aún atrapada en la ropa interior, lo escuchaba jadear y hablarle.

-Sácalos… ya está bien –le hablaba mientras ponía su mano sobre la que lo penetraba.

-¿Ya, estás seguro?

-Sácalos maldita sea…

-Claro que sí… −sonreía un poco y la mano que había jugado con él primero ahora recorría su espalda baja, aunque no estaba seguro que fuera suficiente, si era lo que él quería…

Bruce se enderezaba entonces, tomaba con una mano la erección de Tony para ponerla en su interior, poco a poco se penetraba. Stark miraba el espectáculo más glorioso del mundo desde abajo, la mueca de ligero dolor y pérfido placer en el rostro de Bruce. Al estar a la mitad, terrible y deliciosamente estrecho, se dejaba caer soltando un sonoro quejido que había tratado de retener moviéndose los labios. A Stark se le iba el aire, no podía estar más apretado, incluso él había sentido incomodidad. Bruce ponía una mano sobre su pecho, en el Arc Reactor, cuando había intentado levantarse. Lo había obligado a quedarse abajo y sin levantar su rostro había comenzado a mover la cadera, respirando profundamente, era como una visión. No había forma de que hubiera hecho eso sin lastimarse, su cuerpo temblaba, pero no creía que fuera por el dolor, era puro placer, veía su cuerpo brillar perfecto y sudoroso, su erección a todo lo que daba, sus ojos escondidos en oscuridad pero su boca hinchada, caliente y jadeante, su lengua inquieta. Era imposible que existiera, demasiado perfecto, parecía salvaje, no había pasado nada que indicara que lo fuera esa noche aparte de esa acción, pero algo le decía, en el fondo de su perturbada conciencia, este hombre era salvaje.

Luego de que Bruce tomara ritmo, uno cada vez más rápido, se detenía, e iba lento, lo torturaba, lo miraba con una sonrisa que le decía que estaba bajo su poder, su hechizo, y por un momento era así. Lo era hasta que se volvía loco, hasta que necesitaba más y lo derribaba sobre el colchón en un giro. Le sacaba los pantalones tirando de ellos como si fueran enemigos, la ropa interior se rasgaba al atorarse en la rodilla pero terminaba en el piso, y lo penetraba de nuevo. Entraba con fuerza y lo escuchaba jadear, atrapaba una de sus piernas con una mano y la empujaba hacia arriba, podía sentir como Bruce cruzaba la otra sobre su espalda, para atraparlo, para enloquecerlo un poco más. Una de sus manos se quedaba en su nuca y la otra en su espalda, Stark ya no tenía camisa, y no podía sentir como las uñas de Bruce hacían estragos en su piel, ni cómo lo mordía, dejando marcas tan visibles como un castillo por lo caliente de su carne, pero no era el único.

Stark tenía la completa certeza de que no había otra forma de abrazar este tipo, más que ser salvaje, tanto como él lo era, atacar con fuerza, con dientes, con uñas, con saliva. Estaba seguro de que en esa cama no había habido pelea igual, que nunca había follado con tanta fuerza a alguien y que nadie lo había retado tanto, con su cuerpo, con su aroma. Y Bruce pedía más, más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo, ¿era un masoquista?, no lo sabía, no lo creía, más bien, él era salvaje, era otra cosa, lo consumía, le volaba la tapa de los sesos. Pocas veces se había corrido con tal abundancia en su vida, lo había llenado tanto y tan profundamente, se había exprimido contra él y no había salido hasta tener una erección de nuevo, instintos primarios hubiera pensado, como si buscara dejarlo preñado, o impregnarlo con su esencia para siempre.

Había mordido su espalda mientras lo tomaba ahora en esa posición, había más cicatrices, preocupantes, terribles, pero él parecía tan saludable y caliente aún, y ese trasero, ese increíble trasero, lo apretaba con apetito animal y consigo su miembro que parecía estaría erecto por el resto de su vida. ¿Quién era este hombre? Sabía que era especial, pero nunca había sentido un deseo tan perverso durante el sexo antes, y al parecer, Bruce no esperaba menos, y exigía más.

Habían tenido sexo hasta quedar inconscientes esta noche, Stark había dormido tan profundamente que juraría se murió por unas horas, y cuando despertó, el sol brillaba alto afuera, y en la habitación no había nade además de él mismo. No encontró a Bruce por más que buscó debajo de todas las sábanas de su cama.

* * *

><p>Hello? Yes, this is Dog.<p>

Ahh, hace tiempo que no escribía, a pesar de que dije que lo haría, bueno, la universidad te consume el alma… bueno, en realidad no, la flojera te consume el alma, y te pone trampas siniestras…

De todos modos, holi, espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo tendremos un SuperBat, todos sabemos que Supes no va a estar muy contento cuando sepa lo que Batsy hizo con Stark, y vaya que lo sabrá, jujuju!

En este fic preferí poner a Bruce como un loquillo, espero poder manejar bien los cambios de Bruce a Bats, Bats es una cosita amarga, pero como Bruce creo que está bien que se divierta de vez en cuando jijiji…

Bueno, gracias por leerme y perdón si cometí errores, (que lo hice) con Stark, no estoy muy familiarizada con este personaje y sólo lo conozco por las películas, igual gracias, gracias, gracias.

Ciaus!


End file.
